Foolish
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: It's been 4 years since Yuki left, Tohru finally moved on living the perfect life...that is until he came back. Yukiru! COMPLETE!
1. Unexpected Someone

A/N: I just couldn't wait!! So here's my new fanfic called "Foolish". Yes, it's a Yukiru...no matter what! Even if Tohru's with Kyo for the time being! Enjoy!!   
  
--Foolish--  
  
Prologue:  
  
" I won't leave her!" Yuki protested, he was in the Sohma main house since Akito summoned him for a reason he couldn't do. Leave Japan for college. Leave her... Tohru.  
  
Akito smirked, and chuckled, " Does it look like I was asking what you wanted? No. You have no choice, Yuki. This is not for my conset but for yours, you need to be prepared and you know why don't you?"   
  
Yuki breathed took a breath in and slowly let it out, " I know what I have to do. I don't need to go to America. I'm fine here--"  
  
" Like I said, you have no choice. My desiscion is final. You will leave tomorrow morning, everything is set for you in New York." Akito replied, looking out his window.  
  
'Try as I can to persuade him..he'll say no.' Yuki thought, he was about to leave the room when Akito spoke up,  
  
" You will have a choice, though, when you're the head of the Sohma family."   
  
=0=0=0=0=  
  
Yuki ran his fingers through his hair. No one bothered him as he made his way to his room, not even the stupid cat for one last fight before he left. He packed his clothes in his luggage.   
  
Thinking about leaving Japan, not knowing anyone at all in America, it's lonely. He's already started to feel accepted as who he is around people, but now he was to leave. ' Specially when I..I started to realize I love her..' He thought.  
  
" Yuki..?"   
  
He looked towards his door and found Tohru there. Tohru walked over to him, " Why do you have to leave? Isn't the University good enough?" She asked.   
  
' Don't leave me.. please.' She thought, she wanted to cry right there and then-- but it wouldn't help. She couldn't say she loved him so much she would follow him to the ends of the world. That she would love him no matter what...  
  
" I have to, I have no choice. I have to be prepared." He said looking down his luggage and closed it tight, not looking up.  
  
' I don't want to go...But...this family needs me.' He thought.  
  
Tohru's lips began to tremble, but bit it, then spoke up, " Alright. Get enough sleep, it'll be a tiring trip." She said and quickly left his room.  
  
Yuki looked up, and his gaze was on the door.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
  
  
Tohru rushed towards her room, and closed the door shut. She slid down the floor and started to cry. ' Why can't I just say it? Why can't I say the words I want to say? Why does he have to leave me? Doesn't he know..?'  
  
She wiped her tears away with her hands, " I can't live without you here.."  
  
=0=0=  
  
The next day, all of them were in airport. Yuki looked at his ticket,   
  
" Not that easy, huh?"  
  
It was Hatsuharu, he was sitting beside him. " Yeah, it isn't that easy." He replied. Haru smirked, and leaned back on the leather chair, " Why not just tell her?"   
  
" It's not easy either." Yuki confessed, looking at Tohru who was paying attention on the outside of the airport's windows.   
  
" This was unexpected." Haru said, Yuki didn't need to ask what he meant-- because he already knew it. The trip to America was unexpected-- but the most unexpected one was falling for her.  
  
" Yes, it is--"  
  
" Flight 2-B now boarding.. Flight.." The intercom repeated over again,   
  
" Guess you're boarding. You still have time. Bye, Yuki." Haru said walking to the lobby.  
  
Yuki got up from his chair and pulled on his favorite black coat, he held onto the tickets. 'I still have time...' He thought.  
  
' But, when I say it, I don't think I can go, and I have to.' Yuki thought and with a sigh he walked over to the flight attendance who was smiling at everyone boarding the plane. ' Nothing to smile about here..' He thought.  
  
"YUKI!!"  
  
Yuki turned around, and saw Shigure (Thought it was Tohru, huh? Hehe) waving goodbye. Kyo was standing by his side waiting for him to enteer the plane...and Tohru.. she was no where to be seen..  
  
=0=  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Someone  
  
4 years later...  
  
  
  
" TOHRU!!" Kyo called out from below, " WE'LL BE LATE!!" It's been 3 years since him and Tohru were together. At first all Tohru thought about was the damn rat-- and every time she'd enter a room in the house she would just sadly smile. But, everything changed the next year, she was happier and somehow he had actually succeeded on telling her how he felt. And the best thing was she that she felt the same way. Then, getting married the next year..everything was perfect.  
  
" I'm here!" Tohru said walking down the stairs on a soft pink silky sleeveless dress, with white shoes on. She had her hair shorter, on her shoulders on a ribboned hair band. Tohru had changed over the years, in and out.  
  
' Yes, we've all changed.' She thought to herself looking at Kyo, who had his hair a bit longer and was a bit more taller. He was in a black suit, and had a dark red polo underneath. He smiled at her, causing her to blush.  
  
" You look beautiful, Tohru." He said as she walked over to him wrapping her hand with his.   
  
" You look handsome yourself, Kyo." She said with a smile. ' I'm never going to look back, not when I have here and now, Mom. I'm lucky to have Kyo, and I love him.' Tohru thought.  
  
Kyo smiled once more, ' I never thought I could actually smile with someone other than Master. I don't have to hide it anymore-- oh SHIT! We're late!!' he thought cursing at himself.  
  
" Tohru, we're late! They must be waiting for us in the restaurant!!" He said tugging Tohru with him.  
  
" AAH! Kyo!! OKAY!! Let's go!!" Tohru said closing the door behind them, and entering the car.  
  
=o=0=o=  
  
  
  
" They should be here anytime now..." Shigure said to the other Sohmas. They were all sitted in the rectangular table in a private room they all reserved. It was to be a reunion, family and frirends, it's been 2 years since Akito died, which means...  
  
" When are they coming? It better be soon because I'm losing my patience!" Hiro complained.  
  
" Hiro.." Kisa softly said touching the boy's arm, which automatically calmed Hiro down. Haru looked at his spoon, " They're coming, don't worry. Oh, and do they know that he's also coming?"  
  
" Who's he?"  
  
Momiji jumped, " TOHRU!! KYO!!" He greeted. He was much taller now and and wore men's clothing-- which definetly looked so much better on him.   
  
" Momiji!!" Tohru smiled.  
  
" Erggh, you're as annoying as ever." Kyo said, taking Momiji in a head lock.  
  
" WAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Momiji whined. Although he matured...it wasn't quite complete.  
  
" KYO! YOU BETTER NOT TREAT TOHRU LIKE THAT!!!!" Kagura screamed knocking Kyo over. She had known Kyo loved Tohru all along and had let him go, even if it hurted her. It was nice to see him happy.   
  
" OUCH! DAMMIT! You got my suit wrinkled, you stupid woman!!" Kyo shouted at Kagura getting another punch.  
  
" Hello Tohru." Ritsu said, who was suprisingly...dressed like a man!! What a shocker!! To his left was Ayame who smiled at her, and Shigure waved.  
  
" Okay, people calm down." Hatori said.  
  
" Guess we're in the right place, huh, Hana?"   
  
Tohru turned around, " UO! HANA!" She said and running to her best friends to give them both a hug. They've been through so much..  
  
" Hello, Tohru." Hana said in the same devoid way. Her hair was cut up to her elbow and was curlier. She was taller and more graceful adding more sense of mystery around her.  
  
" Hey, Tohru!" Uo greeted happily, she didn't really change except the fact that her hair was longer.  
  
" I'm glad you came!" Tohru said with a smile.  
  
" Alright you guys, have seat!" Shigure said indicating everyone to calm down.   
  
Tohru took a seat next to Shigure and Kyo, and neatly put her napkin on her lap. ' This is so exciting! And everyone is so happy! Nothing can go wrong--'  
  
" I hope you haven't started yet." Came a familiar voice from behind them. Everyone, except Tohru, looked back.  
  
" What's wrong...?" Tohru asked seeing the shocked faces of the Sohmas, Uo's, and even Hana's. She slowly looked behind her, and saw someone she never wanted to see. She gasped.  
  
0=o=0  
  
A/N: How was it? Please review and tell me what you all think!! I'm sorry for leaving you in such a cliffy!! Review please!! 


	2. He's my past not my future

A/N: *Dances like a monkey* WOOHOO! reviews!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! And as you can see I am updating!! Here's the next chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine or the songs below.  
  
--Foolish--  
  
Chapter 2: he's my past not my future  
  
She gasped. ' Y-Yuki...' Tohru thought. His hair was still silver with tints of purple, but a bit longer. Yuki's eyes were still grey but... something is missing from them.. He was taller, too. Tohru looked away quickly.  
  
Kyo looked at Tohru, ' Damn! Damn!! Why does he gotta show up now?'  
  
" Yuki, glad you join us." Shigure said and showed Yuki his seat. Yuki made his way to the chair...right across from a beautuful short brown headed woman. ' She looks familiar..' He thought and saw Kyo hold her from her shoulder  
  
" You okay?" Kyo whispered to Tohru. Tohru snapped back to reality. " Yeah, I am. Thank you." Tohru said and smiled at Kyo. She held onto his hands, and scooted closer to him.   
  
' Okay, Tohru! Breathe in and out! Yeah, good job! Now just don't faint or go out of control...lousy bastard!! How can he leave me..? I can't believe I was thinking bad words!' She thought, but it felt good somehow for her.  
  
Hana looked at Tohru, ' For a while I thought she was going to faint. I wonder how she's feeling, seeing her first love show up once again after four years...' Hana thought.  
  
" Glad to see you, Yuki." Haru said eating his food.  
  
" Yeah, Yuki! When did you get back?" Momiji asked.  
  
Yuki looked at them, ' I admit I did miss them including Ayame... where's Tohru?'   
  
" Just yesterday. I didn't bother to tell you all, since I might be on the way of any of your schedules. I just called Shigure a while ago to inform him I'm here and asked me to join the party." He said and smiled.  
  
Tohru drank her water, ' I'm getting all fidgety! Okay, must remember my vow... Yuki, I don't knwo you. Nothing ever happened, I never felt anything!' With that decided she made a smile play on her lips, and felt much better.  
  
Kyo looked at her, " Tohru are you okay? I mean.."  
  
" Yeah, of course I am! What makes you think I'm not? I have you don't I?" She said to him and smiled at him. ' Yeah, I have you and I love you.' She happily thought, ' Nothing can change that!'  
  
Kyo blushed a little bit and smiled back, " Sure, just making sure you're okay."   
  
" Glad to see you, Yun-chan!!" Kagura smiled at his cousin... but in the back of her head she couldn't stop wondering how the two couples are handling this.  
  
" BROTHER!! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!! GIVE ME A BIG HUG--"  
  
Yuki punched Ayame to the floor, " I'm not your brother, and I'm not related to you."  
  
  
  
Ayame rubbed his nose, " You're so mean!"   
  
  
  
" Hello, Yuki." Ritsu greeted.  
  
  
  
" It's nice to see you've changed. How did you do it Ritsu?" Yuki asked. He couldn't grasp the concept of Ritsu in men's clothing!  
  
" Oh, well To--"  
  
" Nice to see you Prince!" Uo cut off Ritsu and nudged the monkey. Ritsu made an "O" with his mouth.   
  
" Yes, it's nice to see you." Hana said.  
  
" Uotani-san? Hanajima-san? You're here? That means..." Yuki said trailing off, she's here some where..  
  
" Nice to see you again, Yuki."   
  
Yuki looked at the short brown haired woman...this was Tohru? she looks older..matured...even more beautiful than he remembered! Yuki tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't open.  
  
" Nothing to say, you damn rat?" Kyo asked angrily. ' Doesn't know what he did to her! Leaving and everything!'  
  
" I see you haven't changed at all you stuoid cat." Yuki said, and sitting down looked at Tohru. ' Why was she so close to Kyo...?'  
  
" It's nice to see you again, Honda-san." He said, ' I've practiced and practiced what to say to her, and that's all I can come up with?!'  
  
Tohru just smiled, and drank her water. Yuki's eyes saw something twinkle from her ring finger. It was a silver ring with a diamond shaped heart, ' What the...?'  
  
=0=0=0=0=  
  
They finished eating and started to converse, Yuki still looked at Tohru and Kyo. Then, looked at his family enjoying their company.  
  
" Yuki, that means you're head of the family now." Hatori said.  
  
Tohru almost spit out her drink, ' WHAT?!' Thankfully she got her mouth to stay closed. Yuki looked at her, and soke up,  
  
" Yes, I am. I've studied and now have a Ph.D. our family will have a btter welfare with me than Akito." he said, 'No good torturing bastard he is!'  
  
" WOW!! Hey you should be called... Dr. Sohma Yuki!!" Momiji said.  
  
" You stupid rabbit! Shut up!" Hiro spat, Kisa looked at him which made him shut up. (A/N: Talk about control!)  
  
Yuki smiled, " Yes, I should be... but I don't know. Anyway, I want to build up more businesses up in Kyoto. A good start, don't you think?"   
  
" Yes!! Like a hotel or something... so whenever Aya and I are around town we can have a room together for free.."  
  
" Shut up, you sick ass bastard!" Kyo said. Tohru looked at Kyo and laughed soflty,   
  
" Kyo..don't kill him." She said. Kyo relaxed and sat back.  
  
Yuki just stared at them and continued, " I just need an interior designer for it. I've got the ouside built when I was in America. Do any of you know any interior designers?" He asked.   
  
" Oh I do!" Kagura said.  
  
" No duh, we all do." Hiro said.  
  
" Tohru, you're an interior designer am I right?" Hatori asked. ' I need to tell Yuki about this... he won't handle it too well though.' He thought looking at both Kyo and Tohru.  
  
" Yes, I am."  
  
" And a good one, too! I taught you everything about designing--!!"   
  
" Shut up will ya? Tohru didn't learn crap from you! Her designs are way better!" Kyo said to Ayame.  
  
" Oh. Really?" Yuki asked Tohru, she didn't answer but simply ignored him.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
" Yes, we'll see you soon!!" Uo said to Tohru for the fufth time. Tohru laughed,   
  
" Sorry Uo, I just haven't seen you in a month and that's all.." She said to one of her best friends,  
  
Hana smiled, " Go on Uo, I'll see you in the car. I just need to talk to Tohru for a moment." She said and Uo left keys dangling in her hands.  
  
Tohru waved good bye to Uo, and looked at Hana, " Yes?"  
  
" So... How are you?"  
  
Tohru smiled, " Hana! What kind of question is that? Of course I'm great!" She said and looked at Hana once more, " It doesn't bother me that he's here. He's the past, Kyo's my future. Believe me please, I'm okay."  
  
Hana stared at her friend, " Alright, Tohru. I do believe you, call me if you need anything." She said and walked away from her into the car.  
  
As Uo was driving she asked, " So how is she?"  
  
" She's trying hard to forget him. But, people do say, you can never forget your first love." Hana said.  
  
" Right you are. Did you see the way she ignored him?"  
  
" Yes. It saddens me to see Tohru actually being cold towards someone. But, people change through the years."  
  
" Uh-huh." Uo said making a turn to the left.  
  
=0=0=  
  
Yuki saw Tohru and run towards her,  
  
" Honda-san!" He said making he look back.   
  
Tohru's heart gave a quick thump, ' I can do this. He's my past not my future.'  
  
" Yes, Yuki?" She replied.  
  
YUki stared at her and smiled. Tohru felt like her feet was giving out, ' OKay... stop it! Just remember. He left you!! Stupid reason but..at least he could've explained..'  
  
" I haven't seen you for a long time. You look great!" He said, 'You don't look great...you look so beautful in that dress..'  
  
" Thank you. Well um, I have to go. Kyo's waiting for me." She said and walked away from him.  
  
Yuki stared after her, " Are you alright, Honda-san?"  
  
Tohru stopped dead on her tracks and inclined her head a bit, " Since when did you care for what I felt...Sohma-kun?" She said using formality. ' I'm not using his first name, not ever..'  
  
Then, continued on walking towards a black car.  
  
=0=0=  
  
Kyo drove back to Shigure's house where they still lived, he oculdn't help but wonder what it is Tohru said.  
  
" Tohru, are you okay?"  
  
" Yes I am, why do you keep on asking that, Kyo? I've moved on. Past is past." She said and touched his shoulder.  
  
' I don't believe you.' Kyo thought, ' The way you said his name, seems like you despise him.'   
  
" Alright, sorry for bringing it up again." Kyo said.  
  
" It's okay! Shouldn't you be more sorrier about screaming at Kagura? She is after all our wedding planner." Tohru said laughing.  
  
Kyo smiled and drove on.  
  
=0=  
  
" Yuki."   
  
Yuki turned aorund only to find Hatori, " What's wrong with Honda-san?" He asked. Hatori looked at the young-man.   
  
" Hatori, make it quick and painless as possible." Haru said passing by with Momiji who looked up to Yuki sadly exiting the private room.  
  
" What's wrong?" Yuki asked.   
  
" Tohru and Kyo are getting married next year." Hatori blurted out.   
  
Kagura looked down on her plate, " Yes. I'm their wedding planner, I volunteered."  
  
Yuki looked at Kagura, shocked, " How can you let that happen?! Don't you love Kyo?" He asked mad. Not mad at the point Kagura agreed but why is Tohru...? Why didn't she wait?  
  
" That's why I agreed, Yun-chan. Because I love him." Kagura said stepping out of the room and leaving.  
  
' It can't be happening... It was just for four years...aren't I back? Why couldn't she wait? Dammit! DAMMIT!!' He thought, wanting to punch the wall.  
  
" Little brother, a woman can't wait forever for you." Ayame said putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder.  
  
" It wasn't forever..."  
  
" But, to Tohru it was.." Ayame replied following the rest of the Sohmas out, leaving Yuki behind.   
  
0=0=0  
  
Tohru walked out the door of the car and Kyo offered his hands, she took it with a smile and thought, ' I'm happy now, I won't let it change... I've moved on right, mom?' She thought thinking of Yuki, her breath was cut off short and her heart began to beat unsteadily.  
  
[A crowded room  
  
Friends with tred eys  
  
I'm hiding from you  
  
And your sould of ice  
  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
  
Me?  
  
I guess I was just a shoulder to cry on  
  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
  
A man undercover but you tor me apart  
  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again.]  
  
---End of Chapter 2--  
  
A/N: Hey!! Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it alot! Please review tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as possible!! 


	3. Here

A/N: BWAHAHAH!! Enjoy!! I actually have time to type this up!!  
  
(::I found so many mistakes in the last chapter...gomen!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine or the song below.  
  
Thank You(s) to:  
  
R Junkie: Hmmm...good point about that! I'll explain why she reacted all...(what's the word..) bitchy? 'Scuse my language that's the only way I could describe it..--_-- but anyway I'll explain soon!!   
  
Alexandra- Kyoko: Hehehehe!! Yep! Tohru is engaged!!   
  
fruitsbasketrocks- Yeah Fruits Basket ROCKS!! WOOHOO!! Ahem...keeping my sanity in check...anyway, yesh isn't it fun?! Thanks for enjoying!!  
  
Sakura Avalone: Thank You! Yes I'll update and correct my stupid grammar mistakes...it's the damn keyboard I telsh ya! It's too hard and you can't press the keys softly..you have to practically SMASH it!!  
  
kitty: Yes I'm going!! *Races for the keyboard*  
  
C.B.: Uh-huh, yes Tohru was a bit cold, not a bit-- she was. Please understand let me make more chapters to make it clearer why in the world the girl is acting like a lunatic over why he left, and why she's over re-acting just a bit too much when he said he had to. There's all a reason to the bitchiness of Tohru ~_^...heheh bitchiness...HAHA!!  
  
The suspense must kill all the readers!! HAHAH Enjoy!! Oh I hope this doesn't bother you all...heheh... I paired Shigure with Mii because well...uh..because? Anyway please enjoy! I'm sorry for being so late at updating!  
  
--Foolish--  
  
Chapter 3: Here  
  
Shigure sighed, " You know you guys have definetly have to move out of the house!"  
  
Kyo looked at the his elder cousin and replied, " Yeah, yeah. We're not going to live here forever. We just need a place to stay in before we get some sort of house to live in after we're married."  
  
Tohru smiled placing the dishes on the table, " Yes! Sorry for the trouble it's causing you Shigure." She then sat beside Kyo.  
  
" Well... actually... it's no bother at all. I wonder what Mii will say for extra two people plus our future family..."  
  
Kyo almost spit out the food Tohru cooked, " WHAT?!?"  
  
Shigure put on a playful smile, " I said nothing! It's no bother!"  
  
Kyo looked at Shigure, ' I know I'm not crazy, I just heard him say...' He shuddered. 'Whatever...this guy needs someone, anybody that appreciates his stupidity anyway.'  
  
Tohru couldn't help but smile, ' Today has been so wonderful seeing everyone once again! I haven't seen them in a while I have to admit. Tomorrow I have to go back to work with Uo and Hana. Oh and Kyo has to maintain the dojo with his Master-- I do hope he doesn't come home late tired' She thought, but something about today was tugging at her that she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
" Let's eat dinner!" Shigure said excitedly.  
  
=0=0=0=0=  
  
Yuki walked into his room in the main house. There was no need to go back to Shigure's house now that he's head of the family, he needs to be where most of his family members are. He placed his hand on the wall and trailed his way to the door that leads to the garden.  
  
He opened it and looked at the view. Lily trees and sakura blossoms were showering the place with it's petals. Yuki sat down and looked at a lily petal float carried by the wind only to drop on the garden pond.  
  
~"Yuki! Aren't these pretty flowers?"~  
  
He looked up, and saw the crescent moon, and sighed. ' Four years or so wasn't forever. If only she could've waited, I only needed to go for them. If I didn't get a good education-- how will this family survive with a stupid idiot? I had no choice, so I had to leave. Then, why is she so cold? I can't believe she can actually be cold.'  
  
" I haven't done anything wrong to her...what did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself.  
  
~" ...Souma-kun.."~  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Tohru sat on her bed (A/N: ALONE okay!! They aren't married yet!!) and looked out her window. ' Mom, the moon is so beautiful today. It looks so fragile...'  
  
She then closed her curtains and dropped on her bed, spent with everything that had happened today. She pulled the covers to her face like she always does, she breathed in but when she exhaled her chest felt heavy.  
  
' What's wrong with me? I... I don't know...I feel so bugged.' She closed her eyes for a moment and the image of Yuki's face when she first saw him came to mind.  
  
' What the...?'  
  
~" Tohru..."~  
  
'Mom..?'   
  
~" What did I tell you...? It's wrong staying mad at a person..actually it's impossible! Whatever they did to you, let it pass. You can just...forgive and forget..."~  
  
  
  
  
  
--Next morning..--  
  
Tohru slowly opened her eyes only to see her mother's picture by her bed side. She smiled, " Good morning mom."   
  
~" ...Forgive and forget.."~  
  
Tohru got ready as soon as she got out of bed, putting on a hercasual business atire and ready for work in the city. She sped downstairs and saw Shigure reading the news paper, as always. Kyo training outside, as always. She glanced at the stairs expecting someone to come down... sleeping zombie perhaps..?  
  
" Good-bye Tohru! I'll see you later, ne?" Shigure said behind the news paper. Kyo wiped his face on the towel and glanced at Tohru who was looking at the stairs. ' What the hell...?'  
  
" Oi! Tohru! You're getting late.." He said  
  
" Uh...yeah..bye..." She said and before getting into the car, kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush, although by now he should be used to it.  
  
" Kyo...maybe you should get ready, too. Kazuma will be waiting for you." Shigure said after Tohru left.  
  
" Why are you in such a hurry to make me leave?" He asked getting into the bathroom.  
  
" Well I am expecting someone to come and pick up my manuscript..then it will be joy in this house..." Shigure said.  
  
Kyo darted Shigure a disgusting look, ' The fuck..? I can't believe he just said that out loud..'  
  
=0=0=  
  
Yuki got up from his bed, even though it was so hard to. He walked zombie like into the main house kitchen, ' Floor is so cold...not like my bed..soft, comfy, sea of blankets, pillow, warm--NO!! Must not think of bed!! Bed...ah! Damn!!' He cursed inwardly having to hit a wall while he was thinking of his bed.  
  
" Must have hurt."  
  
Yuki wearily looked to his right, " It does.." He mumbled to Hatori who had a smile on drinking coffee.  
  
He entered the kitchen, " Honda-san what's for breakfast..." He trailed off, not believeing he just said that.  
  
" You know you gotta stop that, she ain't here." Hiro said drinking down the milk he had and getting his back pack off the counter. " C'mon Kisa, we're going to be late."   
  
Kisa was by the door looking at Yuki wearing Kaibara (A/N: Is it Kaibara or Kaiwara..whatever the school name is...AAAH!! You know what whatever!! Understand that if I'm wrong I ment that the school Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo went to!!) uniform for the girls. She silently followed Hiro, " I wish nee-chan was here.." Then left.  
  
Yuki looked at his younger cousins, " We all wish alot of things.." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
" 'Morning."  
  
" GOOD MORNING!!"  
  
Haru and Momiji came in, " Where are you going today Yuki?" Momiji asked sitting down.  
  
" I have to arrange some things for the Hotel in Kyoto, remember? And I should be the one asking you where you're going."  
  
" Oh, I'm just going to go and see how my restaurant is going and see if the band is actually improving." Haru said.  
  
" Yeah! I'm the pianist! I volunteered! Anyway, I'll be modeling as always here and there! Don't worry Yuki! I'll come home early--"  
  
" I'm not like Akito who'll lock you up in a cage Momiji. Feel free to spread your wings any where, but just don't hurt yourself or anything." Yuki said cutting off Momiji.  
  
"...Okay." Momiji replied.  
  
" I have to go now, I'll see you all dinner time." Yuki said leaving the kitchen.  
  
=0=  
  
Tohru entered her office, ' Aah...every time I come in the building, I feel so happy having to do all those studying!! It was worth it!!'  
  
" Hey, Tohru! Welcome back!" Uo said sitting on the chair beside Tohru's desk. " So, Boss, how was the trip to the lake with Orange Top?" Uo asked.  
  
Tohru blushed. She hasn't been in work for a month because her and Kyo took a vacation up in the Sohma Lake house. " Well...it was good. I got to relax--"  
  
" With Orange Top close to you?" Uo asked smiling.  
  
" No! I mean..yes, but not like that!! And please call me Tohru- not Boss." She said sitting down on her chair.  
  
" Alright, fine. Anyway... where's Hana? She's suppose to show you this thing.."  
  
" I'm here." Hana spoke up entering the room, " Welcome back. The company has missed you."   
  
" I'm glad to be back!" Tohru said smiling.  
  
" Anyway... So what's the next project?" Uo asked.  
  
Hana looked at Uo, then layed the folder on the desk. " It's a hotel project this time. They're asking for the best designs, it seems like this will be a big hit." She said.  
  
Uo got the message instantly, and for sure Tohru hasn't grasped it yet.   
  
" This will be a good opportunity! Tell them I agree." Tohru said, " Uo you'll be the one in charge of this. I know you can handle this!"  
  
" But, Tohru. They ask for the best, and that's you."  
  
" I don't think I'm the best--"  
  
" You ARE sitting on the Big Boss chair, Tohru." Uo said.  
  
" Yes, you Tohru. I can think of no other." Hana said persuading Tohru to take the job.  
  
Tohru looked at her best friends uneasily then, " Alright...I'll do it!" Just after she said that Hana took the phone and dialed a number instantly.  
  
" Hello..? Yes. Yes. She agreed. I'm not kidding. Yes. This afternoon will be fine. Alright. Bye." She said hanging up.   
  
" The owner will be coming here at three. You'll be free by then. Ja- ne, Tohru-kun." Hana said leaving Tohru bewildered.  
  
0=0=0  
  
Tohru patiently watched the clock, the minute hand then was placed exactly on 12.   
  
' Three o'clock...'  
  
The door opened, " Wow, amazing! It's exactly three and you're..." Her eyes were wide open. She grasped her desk's edge to control her shaking.  
  
" Honda-san..?" Yuki said, surprised as she is, too.  
  
"..here.." She said finishing her sentence.  
  
[My head's in a jam  
  
Can't take you off my mind  
  
From the time we met  
  
I've been beset by thoughts of you  
  
And the more I ignore this feeling  
  
The more I find myself believeing  
  
That I just have to see you again..]  
  
--End of Chapter 3--  
  
A/N: Uh-oh spaghetti O! Heheh!! Now you'll have to wait for the next chapter!! Please review and tell me what you all think!! I do LOVE recieving reviews and try my best to make all the readers like it..I try! _  
  
Lys 


	4. Too happy to be normal

A/N: ..*sigh* At least I'm getting used to the stress now!! Well please enjoy this chapter!! Ho ho ho!! Review, and those who did I am very very very very grateful!!!!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine or the song below. (-_- this will never ever ever ever never ever never change)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thank You(s) to:  
  
TYouhkriu: (I'm not sure that's right -__-) Well umm hehehe!! Yeah!! Go get her!! I love it when my reviewers just talk to the characters here in the fanfic...it makes it much more special in some weird way!  
  
C.B.: Yay!! It made you review!! I'm glad to know that reading about a zombie like Yuki made you laugh! Yes, ah the lovely tension...isn't it wonderful? Bwahahah!!  
  
Inuyasha NEW episodes are soooooo cool!! Adult swim..it's about time!! Yahoo!! I love the ending theme, "Dearest" it goes with the animation at the end...*cries tears of joy* I love it soo much!! But not as much as Fruits Basket but it's about to be the same as FB!! *cries* WAAAAHAHAHAH!! WHY CAN'T I GET CABLE!!!?!?!? I have to nag my best friend to alway ALWAYS record it for me every night!! ... I'll buy all the DVDs once its all out and finished ... that's a promise!! Anyway enough of my stupid blabbering!! ENJOY!  
  
And thank you to those who did review before this and to those who are reading this...it means alot!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
--Foolish--  
  
Chapter 4: Too Happy to be normal  
  
Tohru felt the world stop and her breathing shortening. ' This is business...talk!' She told herself.  
  
" Uh...Sohma-kun..What brings you here?" She asked. 'Good way to start a conversation, Tohru!! Of course he's here for the hotel!!'  
  
" I-uh..um, I'm here because I need an interior designer for the hotel in Kyoto. Are you the one who's going to?" He asked. Yuki pictured himself hitting the desk with his head, 'No shit sherlock!!' Tohru got up from her desk, she was wearing light blue blazer and skirt with white shoes...' I thought business women always wore black, I guess I was wrong.' He thought and smiled.  
  
Tohru took the papers from a drawer showing her back to Yuki for a while and when she looked back, he was smiling. ' Ah...Gads! Don't make him do that.' She thought her knees wobbled. ' Why in the world does he always look good in anything--?!? Hold on!! What am I saying..?! I can't believe this!!! I'm engaged to Kyo and I love him so much!!' She scolded herself.  
  
" To answer your question earlier, yes, I am." She told him sitting back at her chair reading the folder.  
  
" Oh, alright then." He said. Yuki looked at Tohru and she glanced at him.  
  
" Ah! I'm sorry!! Have a seat!! Sorry about that!! Usually other people just invite themselves to sit down on a chair here!" She said apologizing.  
  
" Don't worry about it, Honda-san." Yuki replied.  
  
Tohru nodded, " Anyway so when do you want us to come in? I need to know what you want the inside to look like, and when you want us all to finish it."   
  
Yuki pondered a moment, " This week you can start. You can probably finish it in 4 weeks or so, and let's see... the inside..? I haven't really decided.."  
  
" Well...umm...what's the basic idea of the hotel? What do you want the guest to feel like once they step in? Or--"  
  
Yuki smiled, " You haven't changed. Always putting others first, ne?"   
  
Tohru just looked at him, 'Ignore the compliment and get on with the business Tohru! You have no time for this!'  
  
  
  
" Anyway...."  
  
' What are you thinking stupid?! She's ENGAGED for crying out loud!!' Yuki told himself, he shook his head slightly. It seems like the whole world plus his inner sub-conscious is against him for the moment.  
  
" I want them to feel at peace of course. I don't want them to feel like the place is so grand... that there's fine painting here and there-- making them feel like it's already too expensive. I really don't know.." He said.  
  
" Well...since it is big... hmm..the first part behind the reception area will be uh.. Maybe a garden perhaps..? Artificial fountain here, a minature river there, and a wooden bridge here..?" She said unsure.  
  
Yuki thought about it a moment, " That sounds good, maybe if they see it, it will probably make them feel relaxed."   
  
" Alright then! Done! I'll see you in Kyoto this week...tomorrow?"  
  
" That early?" He asked getting up.  
  
Tohru smiled, " The impossible is sometimes possible!"  
  
=0=0=0=0=  
  
Tohru looked at her deigns one more time, " Looks good! This will be one of the best designs." She told herself. Tohru stretched her arms, and saw a blue folder...' What in the world..? This isn't mine--'  
  
" Gomen Honda-san. I left my--"  
  
" Your folder? Here, and it's okay." She replied handing the folder to Yuki.   
  
Yuki smiled and took it, and slightly very slightly touched her hand. ' I haven't held her hands for so long...but it feels just like yesterday..' He thought and then an idea came to his mind.  
  
" Ne, Honda-san, do you want to go grab coffee? You look tired with all the work I'm putting you through." Yuki suggested.  
  
' A coffee won't hurt at all...hmm' Tohru thought, ' Really tempting right about now..'   
  
" OKay, that sounds great! Let's go!" Tohru said grabbing her bag and rushed out.   
  
Yuki stared at the door amused, ' What the hell? She sped through the door... a coffee freak maybe?' He thought and smiled, thinking that it made him want to know more about Tohru-- what she's like now and how much she has changed.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Yuki drove his car with grace, ' Okaa-san, it was like he was one with the car!' Tohru thought as she got out of the car. She smoothed her skirt, " Cafe Rits...?" She read the sign, then the caffeine craving strung her once again. 'Odd name but.. I need some right now, or else I won't last for the rest of the day!'   
  
" Shall we go?" Yuki asked Tohru.   
  
She blinked.  
  
' He said it so prince like... no wonder-once again- he was the prince of our high school...' She thought then walked with Yuki into the coffee shop, and to her surpise she saw...  
  
" Ritsu!!" Tohru greeted, she was about to hug him when she remembered that she was in a public place.  
  
Ritsu glanced at them and smiled, " Hello there Tohru and Yuki. What brings you here?" He asked wearing a men's clothing.  
  
" Ever since you talked about your Cafe, I just had to see." Yuki replied looking at the menu on the wall, he pointed at something on the mall and told the waitress two...the waitress blushed and Yuki smiled at her out of kidness.  
  
Tohru turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of the scene, in her head her jaw was wide open in surprise, ' Okaa-san...why is she blushing like that when he smiled? *mentally hits herself* No duh! Yuki is like a prince!' With that she slowly sighed in relief--  
  
' WAIT! Why did he smile like--?! Nevermind this! I'm here for the coffee, not for some flirtation gig!' She angrily thought. Tohru made herself concentrate at what Ritsu was saying.  
  
Ritsu looked at Tohru, ' Did I just saw what I think I just saw? Was Tohru angry..? Yes! She was...but why?' He thought and continued to talk to Tohru about how he got into the Cafe business, he blabbered on about how he wanted to make it on his own but he was still thinking why she was mad, then--  
  
' Jealous? Can it be? This is great!! Tohru may still have feeling for Yuki! This is such a great-- wait. wait. No it isn't...AAAAAAAAAAH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE MYSELF THINK IT WOULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!! TOHRU LOVES KYO AND IS ENGAGED TO HIM AND WILL MARRY SOON!!' He thought, he started to sweat...he just had to say it!!  
  
" Gomenasai, Tohru!" He blurted.  
  
  
  
Tohru blinked, " Eh? What for?"  
  
" For keeping you so long! You would want to drink your coffees now before it gets cold. I should go and see what's going on in the back. 'Till some other time!" Ritsu lied and went behind the counter.  
  
Yuki looked at his cousin leave, 'Odd...he never apologizes without reason anymore.' Then remembered that he was with some one..  
  
" Honda-san, we should have seat. Outside maybe?" He asked.  
  
" Uh-huh, sure." She replied walking out.  
  
Ritsu looked outside from the counter, ' I really am sorry for thinking that...but who can't help but think so? The other people are talking about them..'  
  
A lady by the window smiled, " They look so nice together, ne?" She said sipping her coffee and eating her cake. The lady across from her gave an approving nod and replied, " Yes, perfect for each other... but there must be something wrong.."  
  
Ritsu pulled himself out of the conversation of the ladies, ' They do look perfect for each other... and there is something wrong... it's just... they can never..'  
  
The lady looked again, " It's like they can never be together.."  
  
=0=0=  
  
Kyo arrived late back at Shigure's house. ' I'm seriously thinking of coming home early... damn I'm hungry!'  
  
" Tadaima." He said and once he said it, Tohru came rushing out of the kitchen where he can smell delicious meals he would be eating soon.  
  
  
  
" Kyo! Welcome back!" She said with a smile he hadn't seen before... much more happier..brighter. Tohru looked at him and smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" You made it for dinner this time, I'm glad." She said grabbing hold of his hand. Kyo couldn't believe it sometimes, it was almost too good to be true. But, luckily it was.   
  
She led him into the dinner table, and made him sit with Shigure who was mumbling a song under his breath.  
  
" Oi! Inu! Will you stop?" He asked, pretty pissed off getting back from work, ' Damn spoiled kids these days..' He thought being kicked where no man shouldn't be kicked.  
  
" I can't! I'm so happy! I have a new idea for a novel...a romance novel! Women these days die for this type of novels! And plus, Kyo, your future wife (who should've been mine) looks happier than ever, I can't help but get the contagious glee she seems to spread!" He said smiling his stupid smile.  
  
Kyo grunted, a way of saying yeah you're right. " Sorry for making you guys wait! I made all your favorites!" She said sitting down as well as placing down the food on the table.   
  
  
  
After dinner, Shigure asked the question which was nagging Kyo all dinner time, " So Tohru, why are you so happy?"  
  
=0=0=  
  
Yuki came home from the main house, walking towards his house. He looked over his head, the stars seem to be agreeing with his mood.   
  
He sighed, and began to hum.   
  
" Looks like someone's in a good mood."  
  
Yuki smiled, and saw Haru and Kagura. " Yes, how did you guess?" He asked his cousins. Kagura smiled and nudged Haru's side, Haru made a face like it hurted, but grinned.  
  
" The way you walk...plus who would sing by himself...unless he's happy? You got a pretty good voice Yuki. Maybe you can sing for my band...when I can't." He said.  
  
Kagura laughed, Haru and Yuki looked at her like a maniac, " I'm sorry! I mean Haru--! You should catch up by now! Yun-chan is..." She smiled and stopped keeping her secret to herself.  
  
" I'm what?" Yuki asked curious.  
  
" Nothing." Kagura replied.  
  
" Egh, never mind Kagura, get back safe!" Yuki said leaving them behind still humming under his breath.  
  
  
  
Haru looked at Kagura who was smiling, " What was it?" He asked his older cousin.  
  
" Hana, Tohru's friend, called earlier... they met." She told him quietly.   
  
' I got a feeling he still has feelings for her...' She thought feeling happy but at the same time sad because... ' What about Kyo?'   
  
Haru stared at Kagura's face change, " Things will work themselves out, Kagura. Let them handle it, we'll just be here for them when they need us, ne?"   
  
=0=  
  
" I don't know why. I just feel...happy, like something good happened." She answered, getting the plates from the table.  
  
" Ah... I see." Shigure said, ' What has happened to my flower?'  
  
Tohru was combing her hair when she heard her roof creak, ' He never actually stopped visiting there..' She thought and went outside to the ladder and climbed up.  
  
" Hey!" She said making Kyo jump.  
  
" I never get used to that!" He said smiling at her. She came towards him and sta by him.  
  
The stars twinkled, " Beautiful.." She breathed.  
  
Kyo took her hand and held his with hers, " Yeah... almost as beautiful as you." He said blushing, he wasn't used to this thing but he was learning quickly.  
  
Tohru looked at him, and without any hesitation hugged him *poof* turning him into a cute orange cat. " Kyo!! I'm sorry!! I---" *poof*  
  
She quickly turned around, " Okay you can turn around now..." He said.  
  
" Sorry." She said yet again.  
  
" It's okay.." He replied.  
  
Tohru took his hands again, " I wanted to tell you... I'm lucky to have you.." She told him and leaned closer to his face and kissed him on the lips.  
  
As she pulled from the kiss Kyo was blushing like hell! ' Damn! Where did that one come from?' He thought, ' I wish she was always this happy!'  
  
Tohru snuggled closer to him, but not hugging him. She closed her eyes for a moment and began to hum the same song.  
  
" I love you.." She told Kyo.  
  
Kyo looked at her lovely face, " I love you, too.." He whispered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki looked outside his window, ' What's with today..?' He thought. Suddenly he wanted to jump and scream, for some odd reason he was so damn happy that he couldn't contain it.  
  
" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed jumping as high as he could.  
  
Then afterwards he heard foot steps, " Yuki?!!"   
  
" YUKI?!!"  
  
" YUKI?!?!?!?!" It was his family, and as they entered they looked at him oddly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" We heard you scream..." Kisa said, ' Has Yuki gone insane..?' She thought.  
  
" I'm alright, I just wanted to scream...out of joy.." He quickly added the last words when he saw Hatori take out his medical bag.  
  
" Okay, Yuki... I hope we don't have to place you in the mental assylum." Momiji said yawning.  
  
" Sorry about that..ehe ehe heh" Yuki said getting more of them stare, " Okay good night!"  
  
  
  
Hatori was walking back to his room, he rubbed his eyes, ' Damn, the boy can shout loud.'  
  
" Hey, Ha'ri!"  
  
Hatori turned around and saw Momiji smiling, " Wasn't that unlike Yuki? Losing control, getting crazy all of a sudden?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Like he's shedding himself again." Momiji said entering his room opposite of Hatori's, " Good night Ha'ri. Think about it."  
  
Hatori looked at his younger cousin close his door, ' Shedding...?' He asked himself.  
  
[Open my eyes today,  
  
And I knew there was something different,  
  
Saw you in a brand new way,  
  
Like the clouds had some how lifted..]  
  
--End of Chapter 4--  
  
A/N: Ho Ho Ho!! Please review!! Hope you all liked it! REVIEW!! Or else I'll go crazy...no really! I've been cheering for our school and calling myself, "Ram Girl..." Thats really retarded...anyway!! As they say the first step to recovery is to admit that you're crazy!! Please review, I welcomerszz it!  
  
Lys ^_^ I hope you enjoyed!! 


	5. So he questions her love for him

A/N: MWAHAHA! Another chapter for you all! Enjoy and review please!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine or the song below.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thank You(s) to:  
  
TYouhkriu: Heh! He should yell that out loud! Makes the concept easier, huh?  
  
C.B.: Me too! I've had those too happy moments myself! Except I'm much much worse... I do stupid embarassing things.. anyway! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Caroline: Thanks for reviewing it makes me soo happy! Yes, I will keep updating when ever I have time..or as much as possible.  
  
Alexandra-Kyoko: Thank you! I haven't really looked at you fanfic yet.. :( It's because I only upload a new chapter then get on with my homework.. but this week I'm FREE LIKE A BIRD!! WOOHOO!! Yeah, expect a review from me! Oh and I'll type as fast as I can!  
  
kitty: I'll update once in a week when ever I have free time...which I'm planning to have! Or if you're reading this... I have free time right now.   
  
And to those who reviewed that I didn't get yet, thank you I appreciate it alot! Enjoy this chapter! And review! Let's start the story...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
--Foolish--  
  
Chapter 5: So he questions her love for him  
  
Kyo woke up early that morning ecpecting no one to be awake for about thirty more minutes, but to his surprise he saw Tohru. She was dressed casually which made him wonder. ' She's usually in some business outfit... *growl*' He touched his stomach and got Tohru's attention. 'Stupid ass stomach, damn rude!' He thought cursing his stomach for being hungry.  
  
" Ohayo Kyo!" Tohru greeted with a smile. Then, her smile faded as she zipped her bag. ' I won't be here for 4 days and 3 nights... I wonder if they'll be okay without me. I really don't want to go with Yuki. I don't want to..'  
  
" Where are you going?" Kyo asked breaking through her thoughts. ' Zipping a bag can't upset her that much..' He thought.  
  
" Eh? I guess I forgot to tell you last night. I'm going to be away for a little while.. I'll be in Kyoto, for just four days. I'll be back as soon as I can and call you every day and night..." Tohru said, and again there was this urge that she just to hold his hands, she clasped her hands with his and smiled.   
  
Kyo looked at her, " Alright, it's okay. I'm not not allowing you, go ahead." He said simply. Tohru's heart felt all of a sudden heavy, and she tightened her hands within Kyo's.  
  
" Is there something wrong?" Kyo asked seeing the change in Tohru's eyes.   
  
" N-no. You see, Hana and Uo are coming, too, to Kyoto where we're going to Yuki's future hotel." Tohru replied and took her bag on her shoulder. ' What will he think?' She thought uneasily, ' Maybe he'll be happy to know I'm not going to be alone...'  
  
' Why does she doubt me? I trust her for cryin' out loud!' Kyo thought and spoke up, " Do you think that I'd get mad at you? I'm not worried about that kinda things running through your head. I trust you, and I know you won't let me down-- you never did." He said throwing her a grin. (A/N: WHICH HIT HER UPSIDE ON THE HEAD!! oops sorry I couldn't contain it!!)  
  
Tohru smiled, " Kyo... I'll really miss you.." She said kissing him on the lips that surprised her fiancé. " I'm happy you trust me, I'm happy and lucky to have you. I'll see you soon!"  
  
Shigure came down stretching, " I heard all these sweet words exchange in my dreams...and it was coming from you..odd." Shigure said.  
  
Kyo looked at the dog and just ate his breakfast that he made for himself only.   
  
" Ne, where's breakfast-- where's Tohru?"   
  
Kyo's vein popped from his head, ' CONNIVING IDIOT! All he thinks of is food.' he thought rather agnrily, it was partially because Shigure thinks of food most of the time, but it was because most of the time he only thinks of Tohru as some food generator.  
  
" She won't be back 'till 4 days from now." Kyo replied controling his fist before it flies out, knocking Shigure. ' I swear, Shigure never seems to change.' He thought.  
  
" Oh." Shigure said blinking, then smiled a mishievious smile, " Poor Kyo, all alone at night, no woman to comfort his cold and lonely nights in his-- OWWWWWWWWW!" Shigure shrieked, " What the hell was that for?" He asked.  
  
" You should know what that was for!! STUPID DOG!!" Kyo screamed and bonked Shigure on the head once again. Shigure grumbled, mumbling something about getting brain damage or some concussion and never recovering.  
  
Kyo ate his breakfast and thought, ' Even so... I will miss her. I do trust her..but..What am I thinking..?'  
  
  
  
Yuki looked at his watch, ' Too damn early...' He thought as Hatori drove him to Kyoto. He did insist driving...  
  
~ Yuki slowly made his way towards his black car, he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.   
  
' Damnations!! Open!!' He thought.  
  
" Maybe you should press the little button first, Yuki." Hatori said grabbing the keys from him, and pressing the little button he was talking about.  
  
" Oh, so that's how it works." Yuki grumbled opening the door and letting himself in then closing it.   
  
" Yuki, maybe I should drive--"  
  
" Why?" Yuki asked from the inside of the car.  
  
" You're in your pajamas still...besides you forgot the key, I still have it." Hatori said jingiling the keys outside the the door.  
  
" I can drive--"  
  
" And sleep while you're at it? I don't think so." Hatori said firmly.~  
  
' Good thing he asked to drive, I'd probably end up in a ditch somewhere..' Yuki thought and then saw a a familiar building..  
  
" Yuki, we're here.." Hatori said pulling over, " Ah, hell... He's here."  
  
" YUUUUUUUUKIIIII!!"   
  
' Oh, no...not him.. not him..' Yuki thought panicking, " Hatori, lock the doors! Close the windows!!" Yuki shouted.  
  
" On it.." Hatori said, Yuki let out a sigh of relief when..  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAH!!" He screamed seeing Ayame's face smooshed on the window of his car's right door. He clutched his heart, breathing hard.  
  
" AHAAHAHAH!! Wasn't that fun? It was like some horror film! All we needed was some costumes I could probably design." Ayame said laughing.  
  
' Yeah, it was like a horror film and you were the monster!' Yuki thought, still breathing hard.  
  
Hatori opened the door and Ayame opened Yuki's side of the door, " Ayame, if you do that again, you might kill Yuki." Hatori said getting out of the car to smoke.  
  
" I'm sorry, Yuki--"  
  
" What are you doing here?" Yuki asked cutting to the chase, while getting out the car avoiding Ayame's contact as much as possible.  
  
" Well... I help her once in a while, y'know." Ayame said proudly. ' Her? Who's..'  
  
Yuki stopped his train of thoughts and blocked Ayame's histerics and anything from the outside world as someone stepped out of a car in a yellow sleeved blouse and a pink skirt. Her hair was braided but some were loose leaving it to get caught in the wind.  
  
Ayame stopped, looked at his brother and glanced behind him, ' I wonder..' He thought looking at the happy Tohru laughing with her two best friends who accompanied her here.  
  
=0=0=0=0=   
  
  
  
Tohru laughed at what Uo told her and then looked around her. ' Wow...it's amazing.' She thought looking at the building before her. Then, she looked around once more and spotted Ayame and Hatori, she waved with a smile. Hatori grinned at Tohru, a sign of showing he knows she's there. Ayame smiled back and stood aside to wave.  
  
Tohru saw someone behind Ayame, it was Yuki. Wearing his usual clothes when they were younger. She realized that she was staring, so she pulled her eyes away from him..since he did spot her looking at him. ' Mom... help me survive this..' Tohru thought grabbing her bags.  
  
Hana looked at Tohru oddly, then glanced over where the Sohmas were. She tugged Uo's sleeves. Uo responded with a crooked grin and a small grunt.  
  
Yuki saw Tohru stare at him, and he felt his cheeks start to get warm. He clutched his duffel bag and walked over, ' We aren't kids any more... so why am I acting like one? I need to forget about her and everything else. This is business, and nothing else.'  
  
" Honda-san, let's go in, your room is ready for you upstairs. They're the ones ready." Yuki said as he reached where Tohru was.  
  
Ayame followed behind with Hatori, he looked at his younger brother, ' Poor Yuki... I'm not sure how much he's trying so hard not to get close to Tohru.' He sadly thought.  
  
" Eh..? Alright, arigato, Sohma-kun." She said leaving Yuki and entering the hotel with Uo by her side. Hana was left there and stared at Yuki for a while, then with a turn she left them to follow Yuki.  
  
Hatori understood the young psychic, ' Even if she scares me... I kind of understand what she wants to happen. But, I'm not sure that's not what's going to happen.'  
  
Yuki sighed quietly and followed them in, ' This is going to be some loong day.'  
  
Hatori threw down his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Ayame glanced at his shoulder to look at his best friend, " I really feel sorry for Yuki." Ayame said.  
  
" Why is that?" Hatori asked, ' He's dead serious about this...how rare.'  
  
" You know what I mean Ha'ri." Ayame replied who started to walk away, " And this is the exact thing you didn't want to happen, now did you?"  
  
Hatori watched as his cousin walked away, ' I do know what you mean, Ayame...and you're right. This is not what I intended it to be...'  
  
" But, things change through out the years, I guess there is no telling what the future holds." Hatori mumbled to himself.  
  
Shigure passed by the door and saw Kyo watching the trees move as the wind blew,   
  
' Geez...that's definitely not normal!' He thought and walked towards his young cousin.   
  
" Ne, what are you doing?" He asked Kyo who didn't one bit glance back or stir.  
  
" Nothing." Kyo said almost devoid.  
  
Shigure sat by him, " Ne, what are you thinking?"   
  
" Nothing." Kyo replied bluntly.  
  
" Uh-huh." Shigure said sarcastically, " I know what you're thinking, you liar you."  
  
" Shut up." Kyo said clsoing his eyes for a moment then opening them to face Shigure, " What do you think?"  
  
" Think what?" Shigure asked.  
  
" What do you think she's doing right now? What do you think she'll be doing?" Kyo asked, who once again looked out on the trees.  
  
Shigure pondered a moment, ' She..? Oh..Tohru.'  
  
" Who'll know? No one knows but God knows and she knows. Trust her, Kyo. Tohru loves you very much and she knows what should be left behind and be forgotten." Shigure said wisely for he knew Tohru quite well now, actually he knew her very well.  
  
" I do... but sometimes I can't help it.." Kyo said trailing off.  
  
" Help what?" Shigure asked getting up and stretching his legs, ' Oi! I'm getting old.' He thought.  
  
" I can't help but sometimes jump to conclusions." Kyo replied, Shigure stopped stretching and looked at Kyo questioningly.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Tohru looked around, " We'll make it all wood. Since it seems the lobby part is and I saw such a grand piano!... we'll match it all up. It goes with the whole garden idea." She said to Hana.  
  
" Yes, what a brilliant idea Tohru." She replied but she knows Tohru a bit too much to know when something is troubling her.  
  
" Arrggh!! Tohru!! Stop working will ya?! You've worked ever since we got here, for what about 6 hours straight? You even pulled us down with you! Now rest up and take a breather!" Uo said pushing Tohru down on a nearby chair in Tohru's hotel room that was available.  
  
It was an amazing room, it had a queen sized bed covered with a regal colored creamy white sheets with pillows that feel like clouds. Two lamps at the side, to give it a sort of calm light at night. One bathroom, with a medium sized closet, and a very clean shower head in gold. There was also a flat screen television at the corner and to its left was a balcony since Tohru's room was on the fifth just like the rest. It had a magnificent view! Maybe even more magnificent during the night.  
  
Tohru gave such a confused look Uo felt guilty, she hugged her friend motherly, " Sorry, Tohru! I'm just stating the facts here. You've been working too much and that usually get's you sick! I don't want you fiancé to march up here and kill everyone he sees!" She said jokingly.  
  
" That would be quite a sight. But, he wouldn't get near me. Not around my bubble." Hana said.  
  
Uo looked at her weirdly, " Bubble? What the hell are you talking about, Hana?"   
  
" You know, my bubble. No one but you and Tohru can get near my bubble." Hana said munching on a biscuit.  
  
" Whatever." Uo said, and turned her attention to the smiling Tohru behind her.  
  
" You guys, don't joke like that! Kyo's nice deep inside kinda person!"  
  
Uo smiled slyly, " Yeah, 'deep inside' I wonder how you got so deep.." After the comment was made Tohru blushed profoundly.  
  
" I-I..I got to knew him more and more everyday! Please, Uo, he really is such a sweet person. He's nice, handsome,--"  
  
" Loving, sweet, funny-- yeah! Yeah! We got it down from all the time you've said it!" Uo said with a laugh. Hana looked over the door, ' I sense something...how unfortunate..' She thought.  
  
  
  
Yuki was about to knock on the door to offer some afternoon snacks since he wanted some himself to Tohru and the others, but..  
  
" He's nice, handsome,--" Tohru's voice was cut off by Uo's merry jester,  
  
" Loving, sweet, funny-- yeah! Yeah! We got it down from all the time you've said it!"   
  
Yuki took his hand down slowly and took a step back away from the door.   
  
' Maybe they aren't so hungry, just like I am now.' He thought and walked away.  
  
=0=0=  
  
For dinner none saw Yuki twice in a row, Tohru looked around her fingers fidgeting on the sheets of her bed. ' Today's the 2nd night we stayed here. Tomorrow is our last over night in Kyoto and we've accomplished alot. But, two nights in a row... what's wrong with him..? Mom?!?! I think this trip has gone wrong all of a sudden!'   
  
She couldn't stop moving! She got up and went out of her hotel room. Down the lobby she went, her arms folded infront of her since it was somehow cold down the lobby. You know, when those times you can't sleep in a hotel room, and you go dwon the lobby and it's dead quiet? Tohru experienced the same thing almost. Almost.  
  
She walked over to the main part of the lobby where there was a little restaurant ready to be built. It had everything but people. There was a stage, on it was a piano she saw earlier and the lights were dimly lit. She saw someone sitting there, playing softly on the keys of the piano, humming just humming..  
  
' Could it be..?' Tohru thought, but thought better of not showing her presence.  
  
Yuki looked at the black and white keys, and this melody he heard a long time ago while driving came to his mind. It wasn't his favorite or anything, it just seemed to have pooped out of no where.   
  
He played on the keys, ' I'm not really all that good...but I can try. I'm a bit bored any way.' He thought. He had missed dinner twice in a row deliberately since he felt like he had no appetite. It bothered him greatly, he wasn't sure what... but it just did. This "it" it bothered him. He couldn't place it he just couldn't. And the more he tried to find what "it" was, the more it made his head hurt.   
  
Yuki, then remembered how the song went. His fingers moved professionally although he wasn't quite good at it as he says, he played the piano like a starting pro. He started to hum the song,  
  
" I need to hear you say goodbye,  
  
I don't know why I hang around,  
  
You have soothed the pain within my eyes,  
  
And then you leave without a sign."  
  
He paused, ' What am I doing? I'm singing in a dead empty room.. But.. it kinda feels right.'  
  
Kyo looked up on the ceiling wondering what's going to happen when Tohru came back. He closed his eyes for a moment, and drowsily opened it up, ' She'd always call... I don't need to worry about those things. I said so myself, I trust her.' He thought and with that he fell asleep thinking and dreaming when he'll see Tohru brighten the house once again and so he didn't have to put up with Shigure all the time.  
  
Tohru stared at Yuki, ' What a great voice..' She thought, she didn't notice her cheeks were burning up as she listened attentively at the song.  
  
Yuki pressed the keys once more, and began to hum the rest of the song under his breath. He paused and yawned. ' I should stop. I think I'm going insane..'  
  
" Why did you stop?"   
  
It made him jump, ' Who in hell..?'  
  
" Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you Sohma-kun!" Tohru said coming out from where she had hidden, and wore a smile.  
  
" You're still up?" Yuki asked.  
  
" Wel...yes. It made me worry, I mean..you missed two dinners and... well... I was worried that's all." Tohru confessed. ' What am I saying? What am I doing here even?' She thought.  
  
" Uh..I should go.." Tohru said hastily and left Yuki, ' At least he's okay, right?' She thought as she made her way up to her room.  
  
  
  
Yuki stared at the place where Tohru was just standing, seeing but not really seeing. He got up from the stool and walked out of the small restaurant. He looked around the hotel, it was amazing how two days accomplished alot. ' I don't even have a name for this place..' He thought as he went up to his room to sleep.  
  
He went in, and went to his balcony to see the view that night...  
  
  
  
Tohru got in her room and breathed, ' What was I thinking going down there? Alone.' She thought her heart beating fast for some weird reason she didn't know. ' I should calm myself...I should sleep...but I can't all of a sudden..'  
  
She looked at the balcony and saw light penetrating through the long white white curtains...  
  
' Looking at the view tonight sounds good to me..' She decided and opened the door for the balcony and bretahed in, she looked outside,  
  
" Breath taking.." She whispered to herself as a cool night wind blew her hair.  
  
Kyo opened his eyes, ' Damn..I can't sleep..Maybe I'll call Tohru...maybe..I feel like I need someone to talk to.' He sat up and got a phone and started to dial Tohru's cell phone number. ' Sometimes you just have to appreciate technology..' He thought smiling.  
  
Yuki yawned and looked at the view--  
  
" Breath taking..." He heard, he looked to his left and saw Tohru, looking like an angel from the moonlight glow and from the light from below.(A/N: It rhymes!!) She wasn't that far away..actually she was so close, she was an arm's reach away but he could never extend his arm to her, because now she's millions away form him...  
  
" Honda-san?" He called out just to make sure.  
  
Tohru looked around, ' Someone just called me...' She spotted a silver headed man to her right, " Yuki..?" She asked herself silently.  
  
" What are you diong still up?" She asked, 'Erggh stupid question..'  
  
" Couldn't sleep. I thought maybe once I see the view I'd go to bed." Yuki replied with a smile.  
  
" Ah, I see...same here!" Tohru replied happily, ' I'm suppose to be tired and sleepy but all of a sudden it's like I have some sort of sugar rush..'  
  
" I guess for us the night is young." Yuki said and stared out to the view. Tohru nodded she couldn't help but stare at him. ' He looks so serene like that...but I'm sure he isn't..I can see it.' She thought.  
  
" Ne, Sohma-kun... how are you?" Tohru asked, this time not looking at him since she felt his eyes on her.  
  
" Why do you ask?" Yuki asked, ' that's strange..'  
  
" I never actually asked how you were truthfully..." She said, ' What am I saying..? Why can't I control what my mouth would say? It's like it opens by itself.. but it seems right..'  
  
Yuki looked at her weirdly, " I'm fine...are you?" Yuki asked doing reverse phsycology in his own way.  
  
Tohru turned her head and met his eyes. Yuki stared back.. ' It's the same feeling... I don't want to fall again..' She tried to pull away from his gaze but she couldn't. It was as if he locked his eyes on hers.  
  
" I don't know..." She replied, ' I really don't know..'  
  
" How can you not know? You always seem to know how people feel..but what about you? You haven't changed have you?" Yuki asked Tohru.  
  
" I guess I haven't... you have I guess. But, still... you always have a piece of your old self or a piece of the past.. I don't know. I guess everyone has that." Tohru replied.  
  
Yuki couldn't stop himself, he walked towards the edge of his balcony and he was close to Tohru. She looked at him, she didn't see him walk closer. Here he was so close...so close...  
  
" You're right..you always have that piece in you some where..I never wanted this to happen, I wanted it to be something else, I wanted--" He shook his head sadly, " But I can't have everything, it would be selfish of me. But, I only ask for so little...I only ask for one simple thing, and I can't have it no matter how much I dream or wish it...Tohru.."  
  
Tohru looked at Yuki, ' He said my name...he said my name and it sounds..right.' She thought, she could feel her breathing harden, her pulse growing faster, her chest feeling heavy with every breath taken, and tears on the edge of being spilt..  
  
" Please...stop..Yuki please.." She begged him but he wouldn't stop..  
  
" Tell me, just tell me.. did you love me..?" He asked, feeling uncertain as he waited for her answer. Tohru looked at Yuki and a tear dropped..  
  
~" It's funny...how a heart looks like two teardrops upside down together.." She said crying as her two friends hugged her..~  
  
[Long day and I'm already waiting for your call,  
  
'Cause I've made up my mind,  
  
My heart aches with a hunger,  
  
No one's but your's and mine,  
  
And I can't deny...]  
  
--End of Chapter 5---  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading!! This one was a long chapter (it also took a long time to updaate!) and I enjoyed writing the last parts. Please review! Then you can get the next chapter!! See I update every once a week! Review!!  
  
Lys 


	6. Forgetting You

A/N: Yet another chapter for you all! Whoopee!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine or the song below. ::Told ya it wouldn't change!::  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thank You(s) to:  
  
GOMENASAI!!!! I forgot who reviewed... I'm so stupid sometimes!!   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
--Foolish--  
  
Chapter 6: Forgetting you  
  
" Tell me, just tell me.. did you love me..?" He asked, feeling uncertain as he waited for her answer. Tohru looked at Yuki and a tear dropped..  
  
Tohru panicked, ' Breathe...in and out...'  
  
" I..I--"  
  
*Ring! Ring!*   
  
" I'm sorry...Sohma-kun, I have a call to answer.." She said turning around quickly to hide the tears that fell down. ' Thank God for the phone...' She thought closing her door leaving Yuki by himself.  
  
*Ring! Ring!*  
  
Tohru picked up her cell phone, " Hello?" She said, her voice a bit shaky. ' I don't even know why I'm crying..'  
  
" Tohru? What's wrong?" A familiar voice from the other side of the line asked with pure concern. Then she realized who it was, " Kyo..? Oh, nothing's wrong! I just hit my head on the table...but now I'm fine now that you called." Tohru lied, ' I'm not actually lying..since I don't even know what's wrong myself.'  
  
" You better take care of yourself...and I hope you're alright. Sorry about calling you in the middle of the night--" Kyo said on the other line but was cut off by a sniffle.  
  
" Tohru? Did it hurt that bad?" Kyo asked, he was really ocncerned now. ' Maybe I shouldn't have called..then maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt.' He thought.  
  
Yuki ran his hands through his hair, " DAMMIT!" He shouted in his room. ' Was it wrong for me to ask that?' He asked himself. Yuki felt tired, his head hurts and most of all was his heart. It wouldn't stop beating the same sad rythm.   
  
' I can't believe this! But..she called me by my name...like I did her.' He thought, then getting confused argued with himself again, ' But what would it mean? It wouldn't mean anything that's for sure!'   
  
He flopped down on his bed, ' Not even thinking of sleep makes me feel better..' He thought. He stopped moving and looked up on the ceiling, stared there for almost eternity..thinking what those tears he saw drop meant.  
  
  
  
Tohru didn't know what he was saying, it was as if part of herself was lost somewhere else that didn't exist. Somewhere where everthing was fine... perfect..  
  
" It does hurt..it hurts so bad, Kyo..." She confessed to Kyo crying.  
  
" Tohru...I'm sorry I did that..I shouldn't have--"  
  
" No..it's okay. I'm fine now.." Tohru replied and yawned, " I really would love to talk to you, Kyo...but it's three in the morning now.."  
  
Kyo smiled sadly, " Alright then...sorry. I can't wait to see you and check that bump of yours."  
  
Tohru smiled slightly, " Alright, sleep tight Kyo."  
  
" You, too..aishiteru, Tohru." Kyo said on the other line.  
  
Tohru paused for a while, " A-aishiteru, Kyo.." She said and putting down her phone. Another tear dropped, ' Why can't I stop crying when I don't even know why..?' She asked herself.  
  
  
  
" A-aishiteru, Kyo.." Tohru said and with a click was gone. Kyo wondered if it really hurt that bad. ' A bump is nothing more but a bump..' Kyo thought, he wanted so much to think what was wrong with Tohru but his eyes disobeyed and he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tohru was on her bed hugging herself, ' Why am I crying like this..? Why am I hurting..? Am I hurting..?'  
  
=0=0=0=0=  
  
'It hurts still... It hurts..'   
  
[ Where am I? ]  
  
' Tohru..?'  
  
[ Mom..? ]  
  
' It hurts still..'  
  
[ Huh..? ]  
  
' Remember you cut me accidentally yesterday? The wound is too deep..'  
  
[ I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean it..]  
  
' Let's just give it time to heal okay?'  
  
[ Okay...]  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Tohru woke up opening one eye first then the other. She yawned, ' I knew I had a dream..I can't remember it...I know it had to do with you, Mom..' She thought. Then realizing her eyes felt weird... She looked at the mirror finding it a bit swollen from crying too much.  
  
' I cried myself to sleep..' She thought and touched her face, ' I better get ready this is the third day and I might as well do something with it..'  
  
Tohru got herself ready and was about to put her hair up, and rummaged through her stuff.   
  
" C'mon...ribbon.." She talked to herself holding her hair with one hand and the other going through her things.   
  
She bit her lip, " AHA! Found it..." She said trailing off as she looked at which ribbon she had packed up. It was a white silky ribbon. A present from White Day. A present from...  
  
She looked at it for a while, ' What am I doing? I'm being stupid..' She thought and thrust the ribbon in her pocket to put on her later.  
  
Tohru stretched her arms, " Time for breakfast!" She told herself and went out her room. As she watched the doors of the elevator close, since she was so lazy to take the stairs someone put their hand in between to stop the door from closing.  
  
" WAIT!" They said, and came in...  
  
Tohru stared, " Ohayo.." She whispered.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
" Ohayo.." She whispered.   
  
All he could do was stare at her. Yuki let himself in and watched the door of the elevator close. He sighed softly, and smelled strawberry in the air. He looked at Tohru who was looking down on the floor for some reason.  
  
He spotted something familiar in her pocket that was sticking out, " I gave you that.." He said.  
  
That caught her attention. She lifted her head up and looked up at him, " Hai...I l-like it." She said. Tohru felt something grow in her stomach...more like come alive! ' I have butterflies in my stomach!' She thought.  
  
" I'm glad you like it. Why don't you tie it on your hair?" He asked, ' Did you love me-- stop thinking that!' Yuki told himself, so he lowered his eyes down.  
  
Tohru looked at Yuki and couldn't help but look at his posture. He just gives off the aura of mystery, and then she replied, " I was a bit lazy.."  
  
Tohru then took her hair up and tied the ribbon around her hair into a bow. Yuki lifted his gaze upon the floor and looked at Tohru getting an eye contact from her. ' Her eyes...she's been crying..' He thought, and he couldn't help but think it had to do with him.  
  
" I see.." He said.  
  
' I'm not suppose to be like this! I'm not suppose to be like this!' Tohru thought angrily. She averted her face from his eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry about yesterday, Honda-san.." Yuki said, ' Honda-san?! You called her Tohru last night why can't you call her Tohru?' Yuki thought.  
  
" There's nothing to be sorry about, Sohma-kun." Tohru said rather harshly using formal speech as well.   
  
  
  
Yuki blinked in surprise and stood up straight, " Are we back to where we first begun..? I'm sorry if I made you cry--"  
  
Tohru turned herself fully to him, " What do you mean back? We've never gone anywhere, Sohma-kun. If you think you made me cry, you're wrong. I was crying because last night reminded me of how Kyo and I used to go up on the roof together." Tohru said feeling ashamed as well as angry.  
  
  
  
' I need to be angry!' She thought.  
  
Yuki eyes widened a little, and his mouth was a little open, as if in shock...or pain. He looked away from her, " I understand..." Yuki replied.  
  
Tohru was still at her place, same position. Same thoughts. Same beating of the heart, like it wanted to burst out of her until it gets what it wants which she doesn't know what. She just feel this heaviness around her heart. What was it? It just feels wrong and bad and she wanted to lift it. She wanted to breathe freely with no care in the world but to live her life...her once perfect life.  
  
The doors of the elevator slid oped. *Ding!* Yuki walked out first leaving Tohru behind. Tohru walked out slowly and sighed and looked down on the floor as she was doing so in the elevator. She walked into the small restaurant with the piano and walked in ready to her job without looking at Yuki or anyone else.  
  
=0=0=  
  
It was about time to eat, their last night all together. Hana looked at Tohru's eyes and knew she had been crying. Uo looked at Tohru and Yuki back and forth trying to figure out what had happened...if there was something that really happened. Uo sighed and Hana smiled a little.  
  
" Hey! Why are you all so dead?" Came a familiar voice from behind Tohru. Tohru turned around only to find a handsome young man who was still a little boy in her eyes, " Momiji!! What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile. Her first smile of today..  
  
Momiji looked at Tohru with concern, ' Uh-oh..it's a good thing I came here..' He thought and replied, " Ooh I just wanted to see Yuki's Hotel!"  
  
" Well, we're about to eat dinner...would you like to join us Momiji?" Yuki asked.  
  
Momiji nodded and squeezed hmself between Hana and Tohru. Tohru moved to her right and bumped against Yuki's shoulder.   
  
" Sorry." She whispered and turned her attention to Momiji.  
  
" Ne, Yuki! This is a nice little restaurant!" Momiji commented eating his dinner. Hana looked at Momiji who was sitting by her, " What are you trying to do?" She asked him.   
  
Momiji swallowed and replied, " Nothing."  
  
" You lie."  
  
Tohru looked at her best friend and Momiji converse, she was confused and so was Yuki. Uo shrugged and said, " I don't know, kid. Leave it alone, we'll just see how it turns out. All we can do is just be there, y'know?"  
  
" I guess you're right. Was it wrong of me to come?" Momiji asked Hana.  
  
" No it wasn't wrong. I understand how you're concerned." Hana replied.  
  
" U-umm.." Tohru said.  
  
Momiji smiled, " Sorry Tohru! And Yuki! I guess it was an inside conversation!" Momiji apologized but couldn't help thinking, ' She's right, we can't do anything but stand by and watch what'll happen. We're only here to help them..' He thought.  
  
It was such a quiet dinner no one rarely spoke even though Momiji was there. It would've usually been hectic, but it was just dead. The air was so thick, and everyone was so tense. As they were finishing dinner, Yuki got up and excused himself.  
  
Tohru just stared down on her plate and excused herself to the ladies bathroom. Hana looked at Uo and sighed. Momiji got up and followed Yuki as Uo went to go to Tohru.  
  
Uo walked in the restroom, ' Good thing there's only a few people here for a while...' She thought as she opened stall after stall until she reached the one with Tohru in it. She saw Tohru on the floor looking out, but wasn't really seeing.  
  
" Tohru..?" Uo whispered getting concerened at what Tohru was doing.  
  
"...Uo..?" Tohru said, " I don't know what's wrong with me...I feel so...numb."  
  
Uo kneeled down before Tohru, she knows all she can do for now was hug her friend. All she can do for now is let it be until she realized it, ' You're feeling numb now, wait till you realize it. Then...you'll be so numb, you just want to feel it again. It... it's such a confusing feeling.'  
  
=0=  
  
Yuki walked out the hotel, ' Some business this turned out to be. I at least wanted to know. I wanted to make peace...or something.' He thought and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, it was Momiji.  
  
" What is it?" He asked his younger cousin.  
  
" Ne, Yuki...I know it's hard for you. Specially when you heard it--"  
  
" It wasn't hard. It wasn't hard!! Why should it be hard?!" Yuki said angrily. He was sick of it.  
  
" Because everyone knew that you love her...you still do don't you?" Momiji asked.  
  
Yuki stared at him, " So what? What can I do? Nothing, I never forgot about her. Every day when I woke up, it's her on my mind. Every time I turned around it was her I would see...and she's the only person I'd think of every night I fall asleep." He pasued, " I couldn't stop thinking about her. All I would think about was why I left wothout saying what I wanted to say--"  
  
" Yuki...if only you knew.." Momiji mumbled to himself but Yuki didn't hear him  
  
" When I came back, I kind of expected it. But, I hoped so much...I guess I should've prayed. This won't get me anywhere so.." Yuki said and smiled a sad smile. ' I'm forgetting about you from now on..' Yuki thought.  
  
Momiji stared at his cousin getting what he meant and turned to leave, ' Nothing seems to be a happy ending these days..'  
  
~" I want to stop it from hurting! But, I can't forget about you...let me be happy.." Tohru said crying on her pillow remembering the day he left..~  
  
--End of Chapter 6--  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll only not put song below but something from the past kkz? Please review and this time I won't forget!! 


	7. Yet another unfortunate meeting

A/N: My gift for being so freaking late!  
  
Chapter 7: Yet another unfortunate meeting:  
  
The next morning Tohru went out ready to go back home and take a break from this drama her life seems to be acting up on. She stood infront of her car as Hana and Uo put their things inside as well.  
  
' I'm glad I'm finished with this..' She thought, but for some reason she felt a little sad. She turned towards her right and saw Yuki come out of the hotel's entrance he looked at her for awhile but moved on.  
  
" Did I do something wrong...?" She asked herself feeling nothing but guilt. ' Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean about that...I mean...maybe I should stop being an idiot and start acting like a civilized person and forget what happened!' She thought to herself.  
  
" TOHRU!!"   
  
Tohru jumped, surprised and a bit freightened, she turned around.  
  
" Oh, Momiji...you scared me."  
  
Momiji smiled then replied, " Sorry about that! I just have something to tell you!"   
  
" What is it?"  
  
Momiji looked at her, sighed and said, " I'm sorry for you."   
  
Tohru raised her eyebrow, " What..?" She asked confused.  
  
" Just sorry for you, if you need anything I'm here okay?" Momiji said changing emotions from sorrow to sudden joy.  
  
Before Tohru could ask what he was talking about he was already in the car with Hatori and Yuki.  
  
Ayame looked at his brother as he entered his car, ' How odd he's been acting.' He thought. He went towards Tohru and smiled at her, " How was your week?" He asked since he was mostly away somehwhere instead of working.  
  
" Just fine." Tohru replied without much emotion, and entered the car.  
  
Ayame blinked several times and asked himself, " Did I miss something?"  
  
Hatori looked at his rear view mirror and saw Yuki look out the window thinking to himself. ' What happened now?' He thought to himself, ' Momiji seems to know a great deal of this things now..'  
  
Hatori took one more look and kept on driving maybe have a talk with the young master when they get back home.  
  
=0=0=0=0=  
  
' Let go. Seems possible I guess..' Yuki thought as he went into his room. Everything seems to feel empty. Or was it he felt empty?   
  
' Terrible week.' He thought to himself. *knock knock* He turned around and said, " Come in."  
  
It was a maid, " Can I do anything for you sir?" She asked.  
  
' What is it now?' Yuki thought in dismay, ' I don't want any more lectures about how I should do things-- I just want to be left alone for a while..'  
  
" No, nothing." He answered dismissing her away.   
  
' I need a break from all this! I can't think!' He thought and went out of his room knowing just where to go.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Tohru arrived three days ago and it seems that everything was bright and happy agian in Shigure's house.   
  
" Miracles do happen- only when you're around Tohru!" He said to Tohru who smiled at him. Shigure looked closer at her smile, ' Is there something wrong with her?' He asked himself.  
  
Her eyes doesn't seem as bright and her smile doesn't seem like it reached her ears. There was definitely something wrong with her.  
  
  
  
Kyo was happy of course, since Tohru's back. He was glad to see her again, very glad. He aslo checked on that bump of hers but she said that it's okay its been taken care of. ' But something just isn't right.' He found himself thinking, ' Like I lost something from her...or she lost something...we both lost something..' He shook his head, ' I'm going insane! Stupid Shigure and his stupid novelist antics!' He thought convincing himself but there was something in the back of his mind that made him doubt.  
  
Tohru looked around the dishes, not knowing where to start. She sighed, her eyes felt so heavy, and it seems like she wasn't alive. ' I'm so slow today.' She thought, ' Maybe a little sunlight will do..'   
  
She took off her apron and went out. Towards where always spent her day thinking what could've been and what should've been.  
  
=0=0=  
  
Shigure noticed Kyo watching TV...but the weirdest thing is that it wasn't even on. ' Simply weird and cary.' He thought.   
  
" Nice show?" He asked Kyo.  
  
" Yeah, it is." Kyo rpelied.  
  
Shigure burst out laughing and Kyo looked at him with an annoyed look, " NANI?!?"  
  
Shigure waved his hand, " Nothing! Nothing! It's just that, how can you watch anything if it's off?"  
  
Kyo realized that he was right, " I knew that."  
  
" 'Course you did. Is there something bothering you?" Shigure asked.  
  
Kyo hesitated for a moment then, " Nothing's bothering me, not me. Her, something's bothering her and it's beginning to bother me."  
  
' It's beginning to annoy me! I'm beginning to think of what happened. I keep wondering why she smiles like that...why it feels like I lost something from her. We lost something..' Kyo thought and laid his head on the table.  
  
=0=  
  
Tohru breathed in the fresh air, " Ah..this is what I needed.." She said as she stepped down from the track towards the garden.  
  
' I wasn't really sure if I should've taken care of it..' She thought as she picked up a small shovel and a pack of strawberry seeds.  
  
' I wasn't sure that this would even help me get throught my life..' She thought opening the bag of seeds.  
  
' I don't even know why I come here everyday expecting something that can never--'  
  
" Honda-san?"   
  
Yuki walked among the forest and walked of from the track towards his garden which he left for four years now, ' I wonder if it still the same?' He aske dhimself getting closer by the minute.  
  
' I wonder if she took care of it or trashed it?' He thought and to his surprise he found his garden bigger than before, to add more shock he found Tohru opening a bag of seed, ' I can't...I can't just let go. Not until I find out..' He thought.  
  
" Honda-san?" He asked getting Tohru's attention.  
  
---End of Chapter 7--  
  
A/N: Thank you for those who waited for the chapters! Sorry it took so long I just had a lot of things going on. Um this fanfic will end soon, and I'll start a new one!! Guess what'll be? Heheheh!! BWAHAHAH!! You'll have to wait!  
  
Thank you to those who reviewied! Please review some more! 


	8. She still does

A/N: Gomenasai if you saw any -s or anyting like that...I didn't double check..eep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine or the song below. ::Told ya it wouldn't change!::  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
--Foolish--  
  
Chapter 8: She still does  
  
" Honda-san"   
  
Tohru turned around and gasped, ' W-what is he..?' She dropped the bag of strawberry seed and ran from the garden.  
  
Yuki was surprised he walked over the bag of strawberry seeds and bent down to pick it up. ' Maybe it's time for me to visit the old house.' He thought walking down the familiar path.  
  
  
  
Tohru ran blindly like a little child scared of the unknown shadows, ' I'm such an idiot running like this!' She thought and she gradually lessened her speed. ' My eyes stings...' She thought and touched them,  
  
" Ara?" She said as she looked at her wet finger and walked the rest home.  
  
  
  
Kyo looked at Tohru come in, " Ne, Tohru, is everything fine?" He asked.  
  
Tohru looked at him with an assuring smile, " Hai! Everything is fine!" She replied and walked into the kitchen to prepare some afternoon snacks.  
  
Kyo sighed, ' It doesn't seem so.' He thought and was about to go upstairs when he heard someone knock at the door.  
  
He halted and asked, " Who is it?"  
  
" It's Sohma--"  
  
With that heard Kyo opened the door, but didn't expect  
  
"---Yuki"   
  
Kyo looked at him surprised to see him. ' What the hell is he doing here?' He thought.  
  
" Oi! Baka neko, move out of the way so I can come in." Yuki said and made his way into the house.  
  
Kyo blinked, ' It's like as if we were still in high school.' Yuki looked around, ' Nothing's changed as much...just a few things.' He thought to himself.  
  
" NE!! Kyo, who is it--YUKI?" Shigure said and smiled, " This is quite a surprise, come on in and have a seat!"  
  
Shigure led Yuki into the living room, as always Kyo sat opposite of him.   
  
" So what gives us the pleasure of having the head of the Sohma---"  
  
" Eh? I heard someone's voice, is there a.." Tohru came in wiping her hands from washing the dishes and finished her sentence, "..visitor.."  
  
Shigure looked at her, ' As if things weren't as tense..'  
  
" Sit down Tohru and join us." Shigure said.  
  
" A-alright...let me just get us some snacks.." She said going back into the kitchen.  
  
Tohru walked into the kitchen, ' I was just running AWAY from him and here he is again! Every where I turn it seems like I run into him.' She thought as she picked up the tray.  
  
" Okaa-san...tell me how to do this.." She whispered to herself not knowing what will happen.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Yuki watched as Tohru placed down the snacks and sit right beside Kyo. He felt his chest hurt, like someone pinched it.  
  
" So how come you're here?" Shigure asked Yuki taking a sip of tea.  
  
" Well.." Yuki said as he clutched the bag of strawberry seeds tighter, " I think this belongs to you. You dropped it, here."   
  
Yuki handed over the bag, Tohru looked at it, " Arigato." She said and took it.  
  
  
  
Kyo looked at her, ' Nani? Nani?'  
  
Shigure looked worried and rattle dhis head for something to say, " Ne, it's like a little family reunion!" He said and smiled hoping it would lighten up the air.  
  
" Hai." Tohru said and forced a smile, ' I saw Kyo's face...'   
  
' BAH!! This family reunion sucks!' Shigure thought, ' It just isn't right!'  
  
" So how's everything in here? When are you two going to get married?" Yuki asked, although he knew the answer, ' They're doing fine, they're happy. They're getting married soon..' He thought.  
  
" We're fine, we're fine." Tohru replied.  
  
" Two weeks from now Kuso Nezumi. You're invited." Kyo replied.  
  
' There's that pinch again..' Yuki thought, " I see. At least I have something to attend to that will pass my time." He said.  
  
Tohru looked at Kyo and tried to hold his hand, but he jerked it away, ' Eh..? Kyo-kun..' She lowered her gaze at the table.  
  
Shigure looked at the young people. ' Kuso..Kuso...' He thought as he saw Tohru's happy mood dismiss quickly.  
  
" Well..I should be going now." Yuki said and got up. The others as well got up and led him to the door.  
  
Kyo didn't say anything but just stared elsewhere. Tohru looked out never to meet Yuki's eyes. Shigure was the only one who said good bye.  
  
" Yuki..Goodbye."  
  
" Goodbye to you too Shigure."  
  
" Ne, Yuki, what made you come back?" Shigure asked.  
  
" Her." Was his simple answer and walked away.  
  
' It's a nice answer, but you coming here was one of the worst thing that could happen.' Shigure thought as he turned towards his house again and seeing Tohru reach for Kyo, but Kyo just walked away.  
  
=0=0=  
  
Tohru knocked at Kyo's door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She knocked once more.  
  
Nothing.  
  
" Kyo-kun..please.." She whispered and walked away.  
  
  
  
Inside Kyo looked out from his room's balcony (A/N: There is there is!! If you watch the 24th-26th episode there is!) ' That was probably harsh of me..but I don't know how to face her.' He thought and decided tomorrow, he's going to his Master's dojo.  
  
=0=  
  
Kyo woke up early that morning, early enough that Tohru woouln't know where he went. He soon arrived at his Master's dojo.  
  
" Kyo?" A familiar voice called out.  
  
  
  
" Master, it's nice to see you." Kyo said and smiled.   
  
Kazuma smiled also, " What brings you here? I imagine you're quite excited since you'll marry the woman you love." Kazuma said remembering how Tohru had come and get him from the forest, rain, and his fear of not being accepted.  
  
Kazuma looked at Kyo when he didn't answer, " Is there someting wrong?" He asked his son.   
  
" Well...I don't know. That's why I came here. I don't know what's wrong." Kyo answered as he went into the dojo.  
  
Tohru woke up and stretched and quickly went out, she saw Kyo's door opened, " Kyo..?" she called out and saw no one was there.  
  
  
  
I know what I've lost now." Kyo said.  
  
" What is it?" Kazuma asked.  
  
  
  
[" Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete.."]  
  
  
  
Tohru went out and looked out on the roof, he wasn't there.  
  
  
  
["...Shimaetara ii no ni ne"]  
  
" I knew the minute he walked in the restaurant." Kyo said.  
  
  
  
Tohru walked back in, and sighed. She got ready and when she was combing her hair, she looked for a ribbon and saw her white day ribbon present and the bag of strawberry seeds together.  
  
["Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de"]  
  
  
  
" Kyo, what is it?" Kazuma asked him.  
  
" I've lost her. I lost her, not entirely but I did. She still does you know? She still loves him. Tohru never forgot about him, never stopped loving him. Maybe because I was there that she thought she fell inlove with me..." Kyo said, " It's the truth and it hurts."   
  
[" It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
  
Everything except what really mattered, but  
  
Reality is just cruel"]  
  
--End of Chapter 8--  
  
A/N: That up there is the translation of the japanese song. I like that song so much!! Oh!! PLEASE review! I do so love reviews!! Tee-hee-hee...eep I sound stupid! Anyway I haven't updated in a while. But, I promise I'll finish this fanfic with 3 or 4 more chapters to make a new fanfic or maybe take a break. Anyway review review review!!  
  
(Guess what the song was from?? DEAREST!! From Inuyasha..i love that song!!)  
  
Lys 


	9. It's in the garden

a/n: For you people who absolutely cry over this...I'll make this NOT the last chapter. So ya, enjoy and review! Thanks!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine or the song below. ::Told ya it wouldn't change!::  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thank You(s):  
  
Kairi- Nice use of the f-word.  
  
TYouhkriu- Heh, now that's what I call a number one Yukiru fan!  
  
Slvrstarlight- Yup! You got it right! It's from Inuyasha's Dearest (I'm in looove with it!)   
  
WW- Thank you so very very much!  
  
Kaoru- Wow, thanks! Glad it affected you that-a-way  
  
Invisible Rain- Gomen, they aren't against Kyo! Heh! Kyo is very kawaii, ne? Tohru is cold...in a way but for a reason..I guess, I mean people, if you're confused and everything, the emotions just gets jumbled up.  
  
--Foolish--  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
  
  
Kyo made his way back to the house, it was around noon and he knows just what to do. He sighed quietly and entered the house, ' This is going to be hard...damn..it just won;t be hard..it's gonna hurt--'  
  
" KYO! Where have you been? I was worried! Why didn't you tell me where you were? Is everything okay?" Tohru asked in one nanosecond.   
  
  
  
Kyo blinked, " Just at the dojo, sorry to worry you, I was in a rush, and everything is fine." Kyo said answering every question Tohru had thrown at him.  
  
" Oh.." Tohru said, " I--"  
  
" Can I talk to you?" Kyo asked pulling her outside, ' It the right thing to do, if she's happy then I will...' Kyo thought stealing a glance at the bewildered Tohru, ' I'll do this for her..'  
  
=0=0=0=0=  
  
  
  
" Ano, what is it, Kyo?" Tohru asked, happy that he was holding her hands and was indicating her existence in the world.  
  
Kyo looked down on the ground, ' Damn..Why'd I gotta wake up from this dream..?' He thought.  
  
" Tohru, I love you." He started.  
  
Tohru looked at him, " I love you, too--"  
  
" I know you do. But, I also know that you love him still. Don't you?" Kyo asked.  
  
  
  
Tohru's eyes widened. There were no words coming out of her mouth, ' Speak baka!' She told herself but she couldn't.  
  
" I... I knew. I mean, I saw it from the very beginning and I ignored it. I'm not trying to make you guilty or-or anything. I can never take his place, I know that for sure." Kyo said, this time looking at Tohru and to his surprise was crying. He lifted his hand and wiped it away.  
  
" You have no room for me in there, in you heart." Kyo said with a sad smile.  
  
Tohru shook her head, " No you're wrong Kyo..please stop this--"  
  
" Gomen, I'm sorry I'm making you cry." Kyo apologized wiping more of her tears away. Tohru grabbed hold of his hand, and placed it near her cheek.  
  
" No Kyo, I should be the one saying sorry. I should be apologizing to you. I love you Kyo, but, I just can't, I can't. There always had been a place for you in my heart-- I..I do, I tried so hard Kyo, to forget him. To be cold towards him, to put behind what was past what never happened that I wished had. But it was so hard and how can I forget when almost everywhere I turn it's him I see?" Tohru said and put down Kyo hand, " Everything was going so right. Everything was so perfect...I was so happy thanks to you. And I didn't want you to get hurt--"  
  
" But, if you don't want me hurt...you'll hurt yourself. I want you to be happy, Tohru." Kyo said and smiled, " Do this for me? If I don't see you happy...I won't be happy either."  
  
Tohru gulped down, " How can you do this for me? How can you--?"  
  
" How ? What do you mean?" Kyo asked her. Tohru couldn't answer.  
  
" There's one simple answer, Tohru. It's just is, it's because that's how it works." Kyo said.  
  
" I don't get it.." Tohru whispered.  
  
Kyo smiled, " It is just is. It is something that can never change...and I learned that it could bring pain but it could also bring happiness."  
  
" What is it?" Tohru asked Kyo.  
  
Kyo bent his head towards her and kissed her on her lips softly, " I love you, Tohru, and that's why I'm letting you go."  
  
He took her hand with the ring on it and slid it of her finger and walked away leaving Tohru to cry, tears flowing so freely.  
  
Kyo sighed, ' And I'm happy how much you've given me and how much you've tried to stay by me...I am. But, now it's your turn to be happy..'   
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Kagura touched the pond water, it sent ripples all around, she sighed. It was a lazy day today and nothing seems to be interesting lately. There was an exception with Yuki's life though. She knows, everyone knows what's happening. The minute he walked in, there was going to be some sort of disturbance.  
  
' But, I think it'll happen for the better and worst.' She thought and got up. 'I'm not exactly sure why...but I have this feeling that--'  
  
" Kyo..?" She whispered seeing an ornage head pop out behind the two big sakura trees on the graden's trail.  
  
" Kyo?" Kagura asked, " Is everything okay?"   
  
Kyo looked at Kagura, " Uh-huh..oi Kagura, where's Yuki?" Kyo asked. Kagura blinked, ' Now why would he be asking that?' She asked herself.  
  
" Inside of course.." Kagura said watching Kyo wander inside the house. ' Kyo..' Kagura thought and two tears dropped without her notice.  
  
  
  
Shigure tip toed around the house, then spotted Tohru in the kitchen wiping her eyes. 'Now what could it be?' He wondered although he already had a notion what it is about..  
  
" Chopping up onions Tohru?" He asked.  
  
Tohru shook her head, " No..."  
  
" I see... you want to talk about it?" Shigure asked feeling truly sorry for the girl when he saw that he engagement ring was gone.  
  
" He said he wanted me to be happy...but it isn't right. He said he's letting me go because he loved me. But, it isn't right!" Tohru cried and broke into tears and covered her face.  
  
Shigure looked at her, " Tohru...Kyo did this because he knows that you love Yuki--"  
  
" I didn't want to! I didn't want to..." Tohru cried out and looked at Shigure.  
  
Shigure was taken aback, " Ah...but you can't control what you feel. He understood it already Tohru, he told Kazuma and told me."  
  
Shigure patted Tohru's head, ' What's the use of crying when it was done out of happiness?"  
  
With that Shigure walked away letting his words sink in.  
  
"OI!! KUSO NEZUMI!"  
  
Yuki turned aorund, ' What now?' He thought.  
  
" What?" Yuki asked.  
  
Kyo looked at him for a moment, " I wanted to tell you something. Tohru wants you to go to your lousy garden. She has something to tell you." Kyo said and before he could leave, " Take care of her.." He whispered but Yuki never heard.  
  
" What was that about?" Yuki asked himself and wondered what it was Tohru wanted.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
~Tohru looked at Kyo, " Yes?" She whispered.  
  
" I have something to give you, it's in Yuki's garden. You'll see...be happy okay? I mean it was really stupid of me-- wait I'm going to give it away. Look just go okay? And when everything is fine call me at the dojo. I'm going to stay for a bit."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I have to take care of my Master, as well as forget things.."  
  
" I'm sorry.."  
  
" Eh? Don't be..Don't be..really I'm fine.."~  
  
' Okaa-san...everything is going so strange...it's dusk already and Kyo left. I'm grateful to him...I'll never forget what he has done for me..' Tohru thought arriving at the garden.  
  
" Tohru?"   
  
Tohru turned around, her eys widened, "...Yuki.."  
  
She walked towards him, " What are you--?" She asked but found herself answering her own question.  
  
~" I have something to give you, it's in Yuki's garden.."~  
  
  
  
=0=0=  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAH!! Just click the button to review then you may go to the next chapter!!   
  
Lys 


	10. We made it in the end

A/N: This is the last!! THE END IS HERE!! Please enjoy the last chappie more of my blabbing in the end, plus thankies for my reviewers!  
  
*********************  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!   
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 10: We got there in the end  
  
' Kyo..why would you..?' Tohru thought.  
  
" So what is it?" Yuki asked uncomfortably. Tohru shifted, ' Ugh, I can't say anything! Too many things happened at once!' She thought.  
  
Yuki looked at her eyes, ' She's been crying...' He thought. He walked towards her, but she stepped back.   
  
" Gomen, I really didn't want this all to happen...from the beginning I never wanted this to happen." Tohru said softly.  
  
" Tohru..?" Yuki asked, he was confused.  
  
" Gomenasai...for being such a foolish girl. Gomenasai for treating you like I hated you." Tohru confessed then laughed a little, " I guess because I was afraid...yes, that's why." She said and walked closer towards him.  
  
She looked at him, " I was afraid to love you again. But, that's exactly what happened."  
  
Yuki looked at her speechless, " Why are you saying this? Why are you here? What about Kyo? Aren't you--"  
  
Tohru cut him short, " No. Kyo he...he planned this you see? I..I didn't want him hurt. But it happened anyway. Strange huh? How the world works?" Tohru said.  
  
Yuki looked at her hand where her ring was, it was gone...  
  
" Tohru..it's not strange how the world works..it's strange the way.." Yuki whispered his last words to her ear.  
  
" You're right...Yuki, promise you'll stay with me now?" Tohru asked as she held onto his hand.  
  
Yuki smiled, " ..'Till forever." Yuki said.  
  
Tohru smiled back, knowing there's an understandment between them. No need to say out loud, it was in the air, hanging over them. They loved each other and it takes more than words to express them.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
[Deatta abo koro wa, subete ga bukiyou de]  
  
Tohru looked to her left and saw Yuki in a white tux, and smiled.  
  
[Back then when we met it was all awkward]  
  
Yuki looked to his right only to see Tohru in a white-ish pink dress with a veil covering her face. He saw her smile at him, and smiled back.  
  
[Toomawari shita yo ne?]  
  
Kyo watched them from the chair, they had invited him and he saw that Tohru was truly completely happy.   
  
[ We went the long way didn't we?]  
  
Kagura held onto Kyo's hand and saw him watch Tohru smile at Yuki, ' I'm glad everything worked out.'  
  
[Kitzutsuke atta yo ne?]  
  
' But it seems, everything worked out. Just as it should be.' Shigure thought as he watched the scene uncover.  
  
Ayame smiled tearing up, " This is how it should be. No tears but only smiles.."  
  
" You're right. It seems that other things had to happen before we can witness this." Hatori said.  
  
[We got hurt didn't we?]  
  
Ritsu smiled, " I knew it from the beginning!" He exclaimed.  
  
" Me too...ever since we were young." Kisa said happily and held onto Hiro's arm.  
  
" Everyone knew." Hiro mumbled, but secretly he was glad for them.  
  
" Yeah, from the beginning." Haru said agreeing with Ritsu.  
  
" Through thick and thin..they made it." Momiji whispered smiling like the happy bunny he is!  
  
[Deatta ano koro wa, subete ga bukiyou de]  
  
' Mom, I wish you were here to see me..' She thought.  
  
[ Toomawarishita you ne?]  
  
' To see me happy and being married today.'  
  
[ We went the long way didn't we?]  
  
Yuki looked at Tohru, and lifted her veil that was covering her face. He smiled and kissed her. Tohru smiled too and heard the people in church applaud.  
  
Hana and Uo smiled, " About time!" Uo said out loud.  
  
Hana smiled, " First love is always true." She whispered.  
  
[Tadoritsuitan da ne]  
  
  
  
Tohru looked at Yuki smiling, she remembered what he said to her that night in the garden,   
  
~"...it's strange how love works.." Yuki had whispered."~  
  
' And it couldn't be any truer.' She thought looking at everyone and she spotted Kyo smiling with Kagura's hand held onto his. It made her smile, everything was just right. Perfect. And she realized something, ' Okaa-san, love is something special. It never was intended to hurt anyone. Not at all. It's something that'll make people happy, no matter what happens it always pulls through somehow...and to think I was being so foolish about it.' She thought and smiled at Uo and Hana.   
  
Yuki smiled at the comment and looked at Tohru, " Yes..it's about time." Yuki said and held onto Tohru's hand as they rushed out the church followed by lily petals and laughter.   
  
[ We got there in the end.]  
  
---End of Foolishh--  
  
A/N: That's it! Woohoo!! THE END!! Until I make my new fanfic why will be called, " Happy Endings" and yet again a Yukiru...because I like that pairing ALOT! But, I'll aslo be working on my latest fic on Inuyasha which kinda sucks for now. Umm..anyways please review!! I'll be happy to get last comments and stuff for this last chapter!   
  
Thank you to:  
  
lilgrl- Yeah you're right, but I hope this chapter made you feel better about what happened to Kyo. Thank you for reading!  
  
Nikki- Hey!! I knew it was you!! Yeah you liked it huh? HEY EVERYONE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MY FRIEND HERE SHE JUST STARTED LIKE FRUITS BASKET AND NOW SHE'S HOOKED!! Am I embarassing you Nik? Hehe!! Well I hope you liked it, and don't murder me for ending it so soon! Like I said I'm making a new one.   
  
Stephanie- Woah it sure affected you! Yeah Dearest rules!!!!!!!!! Hoped you recognized it again!!  
  
Hana14- Thank you!! Tha's made my day!!  
  
And to all those who reviewed taht I haven't gotten yet, thank you for reading this far and waiting...specially waiting! Umm I really appreciated all the reviews you've given me so...uh..yeah hope you read my next fanfic! I wish I could give you all something so I'll just give you an e-starburst! [s] there ya go! I'm such an idiot! Well again thanks!!  
  
Ja ne and Arigato gozaimasu,  
  
Lys 


End file.
